Cause without you things go hazy
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: /If I fall and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me?/ Thanks to my best friend, Ala :*


_Hey!_

_I dedicate this to one of my best friends, who didn't go asleep just to read it xD (it's REAAALYYYY late in Poland)_

_And I have SO MUCH feelings with this song. About Percabeth, of course._

* * *

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed,_

Annabeth woke up, and before she even opened her eyes, she felt two, strong arms wrapped around her.

She smiled, relaxed and turn around in his squeeze, trying not to wake him up.

Percy's hair was messier than usual, but it was normal in the morning.

She liked watching him when he was sleeping, considering the fact that she always was the one who woke up first.

His chest was bare; he was only in his boxers.

Always warm, his strong body smelled like ocean.

She suddenly remembered what she was thinking about a few weeks ago. What gives her peace?

When she looked at her sleeping boyfriend again, she knew the answer.

_You don't know this now but there are some things that need to be said,_

As hard as he tried, he couldn't remind himself past few hours.

Percy woke up about thirty minutes ago, and the very first thing was panic, panic that his girlfriend was taken from him.

But he saw her, lying beside him, cuddled to his side, but not touching him, and he almost drowned in relief.

He looked at Annabeth's scratched body, feeling raising anger in him.

How they can do that? How _their parents _can even _think_ about getting their child hurt?

He felt a soft thumb on his cheek, wiping something wet from his face.

He turned his head, meeting grey eyes. Even those eyes were _exhausted._

He didn't realize that she was awake. Neither had he realized that he was crying.

Even though he just let the tears fall, when he met her eyes, he understood.

'_Don't hide it feelings.'_

He let out a sob.

He was shocked of how much he needed it; he needed to cry.

For past two weeks, Annabeth was the one to cry.

She cried a lot, when they were in Tartarus.

Percy didn't cry. He had to be strong, he had to protect her.

But right now, when they were safe, that is what Annabeth was waiting for.

_Percy's broke_.

He sobbed even more, and she crawled a little to him, not caring about the pain.

_And it's all that I can hear, It's more than I can bare,_

She embraced him as tight as she could, remembering about their injuries.

He put his arms around her, hiding his face in the crock of her neck.

"I love you so much." He sobbed.

Annabeth felt her eyes watering.

It wasn't the first time they said it to each other, because in the-place-they-were-not-so-long-ago, they said it, more than once. But right now, all she cared about was, in how much pain he was.

"Oh, Percy, I love you too." She whispered, rubbing his hair.

They lied like this, for a long, long time.

_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me?_

The one and only thing that Annabeth couldn't stand was bearing with the fact, what Percy did for her.

She felt guilty whenever she looked at his scars on arms, legs and chest.

She often planted kiss on them, to assuage the nonexistent pain in them.

But he didn't care about the scars.

He said that it would remind him how much he and Annabeth went through and that they couldn't be separated.

She would punch him on the arm by then, saying that his cheesy, but she would smile brightly, anyway.

_What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me?_

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, desperate. "Percy, where are you?" She cried.

She was in Tartarus again.

She was alone, in Tartarus.

There wasn't Percy to be with her, fight with her.

She was alone.

She started to run in the unknown direction, hoping that she would find him.

"Percy! Percy, please!"

She didn't want to be in here.

"Don't leave me here, Percy!" She yelled as loud as she could.

_Percy, don't leave me. Please, please, please. Come back._

_Percy!_

She jumped on her bed, screaming his name.

When she realized, she was only having a nightmare she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Percy' number, not realizing it's four a.m.

"Wise Girl?" She heard sleepy voice.

"Percy! Are you home?" She breathed.

She heard him chuckle.

"You expect me to be on some party or something? I can't remember, I have test tomorrow-"

"No, no!" She panted, still catching her breath. "I was just making sure."

He laughed, making her smile a little.

"Goodnight, Annie. Love you."

"Love you more." Then he hung up, and she lied again, staring at the ceiling.

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me, oh?_

"Percy?" She asked one day.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wondered why you didn't forget me? When Hera took you away?"

She waited a few minutes for the answer.

"I guess…" He started. "I guess even Hera couldn't make me forget you."

_Cause without you things go hazy._

* * *

_I will go down with this ship._

_Sincerely, ItIsJustAGame._


End file.
